I Can't Wait To See You Again
by Fangirlofrandomness
Summary: It's a songfic to Miley Cyrus's See You Again, and it's basically Ginny and Harry's relationship over the years, sort of. Reviews make me happy!


(A/N: My first ever Ginny/Harry fanfic, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. This is a fanfic to Miley Cyrus's See You Again, which immediately reminded me of Ginny and Harry. Read and review, please!)

_I've got my sights set on you,  
__And I'm ready to aim  
__I have a heart that will  
__Never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special  
__When you spoke my name  
__Now I can't wait  
__To see you again_

**Summer before Ginny's 1st year at Hogwarts, at the Burrow –**

Ginny quickly closed the door of her bedroom and flopped on her bed, her mind racing.

As the only girl of the Weasley family, she had the privilege of her own room, which she had attained after a fierce battle with her mum, who was convinced there was nothing wrong with an eleven-year-old sleeping with her mother. She had painted it yellow herself, without magic, and it was bright, cheery, and currently messy (and would remain so until Hurricane Molly would force her to clear it up).

Ginny liked her room. It was her sanctuary whenever she was flustered or upset, and she was undeniably flustered and upset right then. You see, she fancied Harry Potter, her brother's best friend, who was currently staying with them. And sadly, it was rather evident that she liked him.

Every day, she would give herself the same lecture that she was about to give herself. "Ginny Weasley!" she chided herself mentally (the Weasleys were odd, but they did not talk to themselves out loud) "Are you a girl or a clinging vine? Stop being so stupid around him! You have to act more mature, not like some nine-year-old with a silly crush! You have to be more assertive, more noticeable! You have to stop buttering your elbow every time he says your name or looks at you!"

But every day, somehow or other, she would embarrass herself. But she would change it around. Somehow, she would make him notice her. Even if it took years…

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__I st-st-stuttered  
__When you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what's wrong with me  
__My brother Ronald said,  
__"Oh, she's just being Ginny"_

_The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart, it can't rest till then  
__Whoa, whoa, I,  
__I can't wait  
__To see you again_

**Summer before Ginny's 3rd year at Hogwarts, at the Quidditch World Cup –**

It had been two years or more since she had really gotten to know Harry. He had even saved her from certain death from a basilisk attack, after all! Things like that were supposed to make wizards fall in love with each other. But of course, he had never read _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_. Perhaps he didn't know about the whole saving-a-maiden-and-falling-in-love-with-her thing.

But still, it was quite embarrassing that it took all her effort just to string along a few words in a sentence when he was somewhere near. He was best friends with Ron, her brother, but this didn't help her much. Ron would just snort and snicker with Harry about how she fancied him, and Harry would probably just laugh along. Ginny scowled to herself and buried her head under a pillow at the thought. It smelled of mangy old cats, so she quickly removed it from the vicinity of her nose.

"Er, Ginny?" The tentative voice belonged to Hermione, Harry and Ron's other best friend.

"Yes?" Ginny asked back. She was slightly surprised. Hermione wasn't one to stay up all night gossiping. Not that she minded. Most gossip bored Ginny to death.

"I just wanted to know whether you really liked Harry." It was a sentence, but the tone behind it transformed it into a question. Ginny felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. She had thought it was pretty obvious, and told Hermione so.

Hermione chuckled a little. "Yes, it is a little obvious. I was just making sure." There was a hesitant pause in the air, as if there was more she wanted to say.

A little seed of suspicion sprouted in Ginny's brain. "Wait, Hermione - do you - " She hesitated, not sure how to phrase her question.

"Do I what?" Hermione asked.

"You know - fancy Harry?" Ginny asked, trying not to feel jealous. They were best friends. It was understandable. And Hermione had a much better shot than she, Ginny, ever would have.

"Fancy Harry - Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed, looking absolutely astonished. "No! Ginny! Of course not! I think of him as a brother, that's all there is to it." She put her arm comfortingly on Ginny's. "Honestly. And I'm quite sure he feels the same way about me." And her voice and eyes were so sincere, there was no way Ginny could doubt it.

"Oh," Ginny mumbled, trying to hide the relief in her voice. "So do you like Ron?" she asked, expecting a similar answer.

"Wha - Ron?" Hermione stammered, a faint blush creeping up her neck. "Of course not - that would be - he and I - we're just - "

Ginny looked at Hermione straight in the eye. The older girl averted her eyes after a second, blushing a deeper red. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Ginny commented, "Mmhmm. Right. Sorry for asking."

"That's alright," Hermione mumbled, still not looking directly at Ginny.

There was a long pause as the two girls considered what to do next. They hadn't really been good friends before this night, more acquaintances than anything else. But Hermione seemed like a decent girl, a good girl, and she could always use some help with this romance business.

"I - I like Harry," Ginny confessed, feeling extremely awkward at actually voicing her not-so-secret desire. "I - really, really like Harry," she told Hermione, blushing furiously in turn.

_Look at me, gushing along like a little first-year again_, she silently thought to herself in amusement. But to her surprise, it seemed like Hermione was actually listening, and making little noises of encouragement to her.

"I feel upset and worried when he's in trouble, I want to laugh when he laughs, in fact, I'm head over heels for him!" She snorted a little at the old-fashioned phrase. "But the trouble is, I know that, you know that, and he probably even knows that. But will he ever think of me as anything but Ron's little sister?"

"Of course he will!" Hermione answered instantly, much to Ginny's surprise. "You obviously care for him a lot, and he needs someone like you to keep him on his toes. You're very smart, and you can be funny when you actually speak. You just have to practice the speaking part, and you'll be fine!"

There was another pause. Then Hermione added hastily, "I mean, I know I'm not really the perfect person for advice on relationships, that's just what I think. Er – I hope you don't think I'm intruding."

But that wasn't what Ginny thought at all. "So what do you think I need to do?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at her tentmate, ignoring Hermione's stammering disclaimer.

Hermione seemed gratified that Ginny was taking her seriously. "Well, I think that if you – loosen up a bit, perhaps, it would help. You're always so quiet and blushing around Harry, he never really sees the funny, charming girl you are with everyone else. Well, you used to be worse, you've gotten better at it, but it still shows. Just, maybe, consider other boys for a while, get together with someone else, and try out this relationship thing."

Ginny angrily interrupted Hermione's monologue. "I thought you said I should get together with Harry, not some other guy! Are you saying, after all you just said, that I should just give up on Harry?"

Hastily backpedaling, Hermione tried to explain. "No, I never said give up on Harry, of course not! I just meant that Harry won't notice you until he's good and ready, and when he's ready, he'll come on his own. I don't think you should go chasing him, because that way, he'll just keep running away."

Ginny kept silent. Hermione was beginning to make sense. But stubbornly, she clung to the issue. "Shouldn't you be telling me to reinvent myself, get more cleavage-revealing clothes and making him notice me or something?"

A note of amused puzzlement entered Hermione's voice. "So you want to make a fool of yourself in front of the whole school, and have Ron mad at you, and Harry laughing at you? Because I know enough to know that's what will happen."

Deflated, Ginny rolled onto her back on her bed, staring at the top of the canvas. "Doesn't matter, anyway. He likes that Cho girl," she mumbled. The way she said 'Cho' was similar to the way others would say 'pustules'.

"For now," Hermione soothed her. "It's just a crush, Harry will get over it. I'm positive."

The way she said 'positive' was very reassuring, but it didn't convince Ginny totally. "So after a while, he'll forget about her?"

"Absolutely. And he'll realize you're much more suited to him. The best thing you can do is sort of become his friend as well as Ron's little sister. Talk to him, and try to get to know him."

Ginny suddenly yawned, and realized she was extremely tired. But was it just her, or was the sound of the Irish celebrating growing louder and louder?

That was when her dad burst into their tent, looking as though he had the hounds of the Underworld after him.

_I got this crazy feeling  
__Deep inside  
__When you called and asked to see me  
__Tomorrow night  
__I'm not a mind reader  
__But I'm reading the signs  
__That you can't wait  
__To see me again  
_

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__I st-st-stuttered  
__When you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what's wrong with me  
__My friend Hermione said,  
__"Oh, she's just being Ginny"_

_The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart, it can't rest till then  
__Whoa, whoa, I,  
__I can't wait  
__To see you again_

**Ginny's fifth year, at Hogwarts –**

She had known Harry for almost five years. She had loved Harry for almost five years. But he had never really thought of her more than Ron's little sister. And he probably never would.

Or would he?

Sometimes, Ginny felt as though it was worthless even trying anymore. She had had a few boyfriends since her fourth year, and they were nice boys, she supposed. But she always had that irrational hope that someday Harry would look her way, and see that she was the girl for him.

She had been about to give up, but lately, it seemed like something was changing. He had hugged her after the last Quidditch match, a friendly hug, it seemed, but there was just something about him as he tried to avoid her eyes that sent Ginny's heart leaping to her throat.

And the time he'd caught her with Dean in the corridor. He hadn't said anything much, just tried to keep Ron from killing her, but she had caught that queer stiffening of his body when he saw her, and seen his eyes flash and go a deeper green. That whole evening, as she was fuming at Ron, she'd been wondering about Harry, at his slightly absent expression, and his coldness toward Dean and for a while, toward her.

Was there really hope? Ginny drifted off to sleep with that question engraved in her head. As soon as her eyes closed, daylight filtered through the dormitory window, and she was being shaken awake and prepped for the Quidditch match which would take place in mere hours.

She gulped down some breakfast, but that just set off the butterflies even more. Harry wouldn't be there, either. He had a detention. That doubled the pressure on the rest of the team. And they had to win. They simply had to.

It was one of the most exhilarating matches Ginny had ever played in. The Quaffle seemed to come to her when she willed it, and the wind tasted different today. Something was about to change, she was sure of it. And it was about to change for the good.

They won. There was no describing the adrenaline, the rushing swoop of senses that seemed to be the only thing you could remember later. For Ginny, the memory of the Quidditch match seemed incomplete and pale without what happened next.

Gryffindor had gathered in the Common Room, celebrating, and Harry had rushed in through the Portrait Hole, and headed straight for her. She remembered starting toward him too, caught up in his blazing eyes, until she found herself kissing him, their hands wrapped around each other.

She had no conscious thought, just a rush of senses. She had no idea how long they stood like that. It could have been centuries and she wouldn't have cared anyway.

As they broke apart, she could feel his gaze go straight towards Ron, and she looked in his direction too. He looked like Romilda Vane had broken her bottle of Firewhisky on his head, and Ginny glared at him, daring him to say no or try to stop her and Harry (that sounded so good!), urging him to say yes. And when he jerkily nodded, her eyes swept past Hermione, grinning madly at her, and settled back on Harry.

He nodded towards the Portrait hole, his eyes never leaving hers. And with a feeling that she was floating on a cloud, Ginny and Harry left the Common Room, hand in hand.

_I've got my sights set on you  
__And I'm ready to aim  
_

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__I st-st-stuttered  
__When you asked me what I'm thinking about  
_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what's wrong with me  
__And everybody said,  
__"Oh, she's just being Ginny"_

_The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart, it can't rest till then  
__Whoa, whoa, I,  
__I can't wait  
__To see you again_

**Ginny's 17th Birthday, at Grimmauld's Place –**

Everyone else had left, and only Ginny and Harry were left at last. They were sitting side by side on the sofa beside the fire, the flickering flames illuminating their faces.

"I cannot believe I was such a fool," Harry ruefully told her. "I should have realized earlier, I shouldn't have been so thick!"

"Yes, you should have, and no, you shouldn't have," Ginny teasingly replied. "You kept me waiting long enough, you know. I was almost going to give up!"

At her words, Harry raised his eyebrows, catching her bluff. She laughed self-consciously and took his hand with both of hers. "But I wasn't so blameless myself," Ginny continued, mock-repentantly. "I was such an idiot around you! I barely ever opened my mouth around you, did I? And I stuttered!"

"Yes, you did!" laughed along Harry. "But I never thought you were that much of an idiot. You were just my friend's sister at first. And then, my friend. And then…"

"And then?" Ginny prompted him, her eyes twinkling.

"And then, just simply mine." His tone of voice – a mixture of tender and teasing- sent an indefinable thrill through Ginny's body.

Their conversation continued, and their laughter and contentment filled the old house. They stayed up extra late, to celebrate. And when Ginny did finally fall asleep, in his arms, there was only one thought in her mind. She couldn't wait to see him again.

_Whoa, whoa, I,  
__I can't wait  
__To see you again_

(A/N: That was it! Tell me how it was! The button is right down there! Oh, and if you want to hear it, the YouTube link is on my profile. It should work, copy and paste if otherwise.)


End file.
